100 Themes
by Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM
Summary: Umm, 100 themes-pretty self explanatory. Flinx, with focuses on Kid Flash/Jinx without each other for spice.
1. Index

**The one hundred theme challenge, popping up yet again! I am making it up myself, using completely random objects. For flinx, the most awesome pairing ever. Well, actually I might occasionally deviate and write something focused on Jinx or Kid Flash specifically, with no romance. This is technically my first romance story (I don't do any romance but flinx) so thought you should be aware of that. **

**Be forewarned, everything I write ends up no longer than three pages. It's a curse.**

**Also, I doubt this will happen, but I may possibly end up being so inspired by one of the topics that I write two drabbles for it. Is drabbles the correct word? I'm not sure.**

**This is the index chapter.**

**1.** Opposites

**2.** Red

**3.** Iris

**4.** Biased

**5.** Rocking chair

**6.** Boxes

**7.** Pancakes

**8.** See through

**9.** Heartbreak

**10.** Birdsong

**11.** Sputtering

**12.** Out

**13.** Sideways

**14.** Gone

**15.** Tile

**16.** Control

**17.** Spinner

**18.** Gambit

**19.** Peace

**20.** Sickness

**21.** Silly

**22.** Jacket

**23.** Table

**24.** Ringed

**25.** Roses

**26.** Tragic

**27.** Sunset

**28.** Death

**29.** Puppy

**30.** Seated

**31.** Crown

**32.** Helpless

**33.**Ignored

**34.** Unfair

**35.** Hopeless

**36.** Den

**37.** Flowers

**38.** Cactus

**39.** Tinkerbell

**40.** Vision

**41.** Valentine

**42.** Accidental

**43.** Pattern

**45.** Computers

**46.** Rainbows

**47.** Goodbye

**48.** Numbers

**49.** Persistence

**50.** Frailty

**51.** Ignorance

**52.** Innocence

**53.** Barricaded

**54.** Life

**55.** Broken

**56.** Shells

**57.** Tendency

**58.**Unicorns

**59.** Fruitless

**60.** Support

**61. **Hindsight

**62.** Idiot

**63.** Bagged

**64.** Bitter

**65.** Owls

**66.** Reasoning

**67.** Ragtag

**68.** Alarm

**69.** Period

**70.** Accented

**71.** Succeed

**72.** Pictures

**73.** Yo-yo

**74.** Whining

**75.** Zebras

**76.** Access

**77.** Bats

**78.** Butterflies

**79.** Suck

**80.** Exile

**81.** North

**82.** Shipping

**83.** Darker

**84.** Backslash

**85.** Free

**86.** Willing

**87.** Weigh

**88.** Actor

**89.** Terrible

**90.** None

**91.** Acute

**92.** Ninety Two

**93.** Wall

**94.** Masks

**95.** Arrow

**96.** Dress

**97.** Signal

**98.** Lair

**99.** Stampede

**100.** Unexpected

So there you go. I'm not sure when the first real chapter will be up, we'll see.


	2. Opposites

**I am here with my first Chapter chapter, 'Opposites'. **

**responding to Soundwave0107: Thanks for the encouragement, and also thank you for pointing that out, even if it Soundwave0107 probably won't ever read it. **

* * *

"_It's so strange that you two are...together, you know? I mean, I've heard that opposites attract, but..."_

Two days later and she was _still _brooding over that stupid comment. Argh. For the last time, she and Kid Flash, Kid Flash and her, _whatever_, were **not **opposites.

And she was going to prove it.

Gender. Well, yeah, boys and girls were admittedly opposites, but that was such a broad category it shouldn't count. If she and Kid Flash were opposites because of that, then half the world was opposite the other half. Well, technically it was, but who cares about technicalities?

Personality. She was a sneaky and devious thief, he was a sneaky and devious (heart) thief. No difference whatsoever.

Appearance. Last time she checked, beauty was only skin deep, so it didn't really matter, but also last time she checked, pink was just watered down red. And yellow's opposite was purple, not pink. So there. And black's opposite was white. _Double _so there. And they were both Caucasian. Triple so there.

Umm...occupation? He was a hero, true, but she'd long since stopped working with her idiot teammates, which made her _not _a villain. Jinx was pretty sure that random-civilians-with-powers-that-occasionally-help-out-the-heroes were _not _the opposites of heroes. And who knows? Maybe someday she'd let that idiot convert her completely.

Intelligence. She was a genius, duh, and Kid Flash was relatively smart for his species, also known as boys. Scratch what she'd said earlier, boys and girls were _soo _opposites.

Physical fitness. She couldn't run to China in three seconds, yeah, but she was definitely fit. Kinda hard not to be to get through her insanely hard training sessions, mainly used as torture when she was still leading that pack of idiots also known as the Hive Five. Really, who came up with that name? She was guessing Mammoth herself, he was the least likely to be able to count, although he probably wasn't the only illiterate one. So, disregarding that little tangent, no, they were not opposites in levels of physical fitness.

She'd run out of ideas...oh yeah, romantic-ness! Well, Kid Flash really needed to work on his originality (she was _still _finding roses everywhere) but he was possibly maybe kind of okay-ish with romance, not that she was admitting anything. And her? Pssh, only the most sexy girl around!

Okay, she had definitely run out of ideas now. Well, anyways, she'd proved Beast Boy wrong. She was _so _not an opposite of Kid Flash. And who said they were together, anyways? And attracted? She had never been attracted to Kid Flash! So did that mean whoever said "opposites attract" was right, or did it not? Because she'd proven she wasn't opposite of Kid Flash, but she still wasn't attracted to him...

"Jinx?" Kid Flash had the audacity to interrupt her train of thought. How dare he! "Umm... you've been sitting there for ten minutes and you haven't done anything. Should I be worried?"

Jinx scowled at him by way of an answer and stared at the Scrabble board, then her tiles.

Grinning triumphantly, she laid down "_Opposites._"

* * *

**This was extremely fun to write. :D I definitely wasn't expecting that ending, but it was fun, wouldn't you admit?**

**And yes, that move would be possible. If two letters were placed very coincidentally and you happened to have seven that corresponded. **

**Oh, and remember what I mentioned about length in the index chapter? Well, apparently for something that is usually short, such as small oneshot-y things, I end up writing _extremely_ short chapters for. Sorry.**


	3. Red

**Red. This was harder than you'd expect..but then I can't tell you about that. **

* * *

"Can I keep him?"

Jinx spared a three second glance at the obviously mutt puppy in Kid Flash's arms (the thing was wet and muddy, too) before saying "No."

"Please?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx decided that the 'Kid' part of his name was definitely justified. "No. I'm going to continue saying no, no matter how many times times you ask.

"...Pretty please?" Jinx didn't bother to say anything. "Nothing means yes! Yay! I'm naming him Rover!"  
Jinx hastily fixed her mistake. "NO! You cannot have a puppy!" Kid Flash pouted. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He asked pathetically. "No." Jinx mumbled.

"I'm gonna keep asking, you know." Kid Flash stated. "Until you give in." Jinx sighed and turned to look at him, putting down the romance novel she'd been reading. And she'd just been getting to the good part...

He and the puppy shared very, very cute identical expressions of pathetic pleading. Jinx was about to refuse again, but her voice wavered. She sighed yet again. "Okay, fine, you can keep him." She said, with the tone of the long-suffering. Kid Flash immediately started cheering loudly, and the puppy impossibly looked like it was smiling. It gave a short bark.

"BUT!" Jinx said warningly. Kid Flash quieted down quickly. "You have to take care of it. If it poops on the floor, that's your problem." Kid Flash nodded happily, and Jinx returned to her novel, mumbling, "Why do I feel like a mother?"

"I'm gonna name him Rover." Kid Flash had, in fact, said this before, but Jinx hadn't been paying much attention at the time. "That's nice." She started to say before realizing what he had said. She hastily put her book down.

"Are you _really _that unoriginal, Kid?" She asked, fixing him with a death glare and looking disbelieving. "Anything but that." She said. Kid Flash grinned. "Jump then."

"No."

"Spot?"  
"He doesn't even have spots, idiot!"  
"Skippy?"

"No."

"Bowser?"

"Where are you coming up with these?"

"Fido?"  
"How do even know he's male?"  
"I got him at the pound, they told me. Plus, you just referred to him as male."

"Oh. But still no."

"Red?"

There was a short silence. Jinx stared at Kid Flash, then the dog, then Kid Flash again. "Really?" She said. "Really?"

Kid Flash shrugged, a huge grin lingering on his face. "You gotta admit it fits." He said. It was true, the mutt was an unusual shade of red. Maybe not quite fire-truck red, but definitely Kid Flash's hair red.

"Okay." Jinx caved for the second time that night. Sheesh, she needed to hex him sometime to get revenge. "But only because you're probably going to suggest something even more horribly unoriginal if I refuse this one."

Kid Flash cheered again. "Yay!" The newly christened Red barked happily. He had by now been released and was roaming the floor around their feet.

"God." Jinx said later that night, feeding said puppy, who was turning out to be a giant pain. "Why did I ever agree to this? I hate dogs." She glared at Red. He stared innocently back.

* * *

**That was fun. :D**


	4. Iris

**Oh, I'm having so much fun with this. And yes, I was gone for a while. I was camping, K? Now presenting: Iris. **

* * *

Jinx took one look at the rose sitting next to her on the park bench, accompanied by an unnatural breeze, and literally screamed with frustration. Going by Virginia Baylor now, and a little lost as to what to actually do after helping out the heroes, she had been virtually homeless for almost a week now. And she had received a rose every evening precisely at eight for all seven days. Frankly, she was surprised the speedster himself hadn't turned up to bug her. After all, it seemed to be his favorite occupation.

But right now she was fed up with roses, fed up with being practically ignored, fed up with _life_. Jinx, uncertain at the moment but hiding it well, yelled, "Stop it with the roses!"

One unnatural wind later, and there stood the speedster himself, in all his red-and-yellow glory. He looked wounded, and said so. "Jinxie, I'm hurt. Don't you like my flowers?" And then he was gone again, taking the rose with him. Jinx humphed and muttered rude words under her breath. "When I get my hands on him..."

Partly she was still annoyed with the whole situation she'd landed herself in after giving in to temptation and helping that idiot out at the whole Brotherhood of Evil fiasco. But partly she was put out because he'd been watching her. After all, how else had he heard her? Just to make sure, Jinx shouted, "You better not be watching me!"

No response. Jinx sighed and made herself comfortable. Park benches were so overrated.

~*v{o}*v~

The next morning, Jinx woke up feeling very...strange. Unlike the last week, where she'd woken up feeling uncomfortable and cramped, she actually felt...warm. And unless it was her imagination, she had pillows underneath her. Why...why would she be laying on pillows? Or a bed, maybe..

Jinx, despite the fact that she was very warm and that she really _didn't _want to move, opened one cat-slit eye. And found herself staring straight into a warm blue one.

"Jinxie! You're up!"

That got her up. Within seconds Jinx had scrambled into a sitting position and was glaring at Kid Flash, who looked unabashed and in fact continued to smile broadly. "Where have you taken me!" She yelled. "Moreover, why in hell did you abandon me? Do you _know _how uncomfortable park benches are? Oh, wait, that's right, of course you don't. You've never had to _sleep _on one."

Despite the glaring and yelling, Kid Flash somehow managed to continue smiling, although the smile drooped a bit. "You haven't hexed me!" He said, looking like an eager puppy, although he still hadn't commented on the 'abandonment' thing. Jinx scowled at him even more darkly. She gone way beyond daggers at this point. She was probably launching swords.

"I forgot. Thanks for reminding me." And with that, Jinx sent a hex at Kid Flash that, although painful, was probably no where near as bad as it could have been. Kid Flash yelped, but the wound apparently didn't bother him much. Suddenly he appeared deadly serious.

"First of all, I'm Wally here." Jinx said impassively, not even commenting on the ridiculous name, "Then why are you dressed like Kid Flash?" Kid Flash, or Wally, apparently, disappeared and returned seconds later, sans the costume. He flashed her a grin. "You're right. Forgot about that. Anyways, yes. You also need to be quiet, my parents are pretty sound sleepers, but..." He shrugged. "Okay, and about the abandonment thing. I'm _extremely _sorry about that, but I barely had time to drop off the roses. The Brotherhood of Evil thing caused this whole stir up in the hero community, and I was helping Flash almost constantly when I wasn't going to school. My parents were worried as it is. It's mostly settled now, but things could happen any time." Wally shrugged again.

Jinx looked slightly appeased, although she still muttered, "Should have told me that when you rushed off after getting me out of the tower." There was a split second of silence before Jinx demanded, "Wait, wait. How did I get here and why am I here in the first place?" She squinted at Wally as if interrogating him. Which she practically was, really.

Wally cocked his head to the side. "I carried you, I'm really surprised you didn't wake up and hex me into oblivion. As to why..." He grinned. "You'll find out."

With that, he left again, leaving behind only a single flower. Jinx looked at the door, which didn't appear to have opened. "Dammit, Kid, I told you I didn't want any..."

Jinx trailed off as she glanced at the flower. It was not a rose, as she had assumed, but an iris. She stared at it in mute shock. Finally, she said, "...Damn. I can't believe he actually listened to me. Probably the last time ever." She would deeply regret saying this later.

~*v{o}v*~

Jinx paced in the downstairs kitchen. She'd been alone for hours. Luckily, Wally's parents had left at about eight thirty, which was good because she'd been cooped up in his room for almost forty five minutes and she was considering blasting the door off its hinges if she had to wait much longer. It was a Saturday, so apparently Wally was either sibling-less or any siblings he had were with friends. Jinx was guessing with friends. Shortly after his parents had left, she'd discovered a very pink room.

But she was currently very, very bored. She'd explored the whole house, and despite herself, Jinx was loathe to leave. It was kind of wrong to abandon Kid Flash like that, or it least it felt wrong. He had come and helped her, hadn't he? Even if he was a little late. I mean, he deserved _some _credit. With a sigh, Jinx plopped onto the living room couch. Nothing else to do at this point but wait.

Luckily, Kid Flash took that moment to return. His face was glowing. "Hi Jinxie! Did'ja like the flower? My aunt and uncle are coming over, they want to meet you. My parents left, right?" Jinx blinked at the rapid-fire questioning and answered the questions in order. "No, why exactly do you want your aunt and uncle to meet a villain when you didn't tell your parents about me, and yes. You need to change. Now _what's going on_?"

Kid Flash, for he was indeed dressed as Kid Flash at the moment, cocked his head innocently and looked at Jinx. "I do? Oh yeah." He was gone for a second, then back again in civilian clothes. "And what do you mean what's going on? I'm helping you out!"

Jinx scowled. "Why exactly are you helping me out? I'm still a villain! And you didn't answer my first question." Wally frowned. "No you're not." He said softly. "You helped me out. I'm a hero. You're _not _a villain."

Jinx humphed but did not protest. "You're _still _avoiding the question." She reminded. Now Kid Flash looked nervous, and Jinx smirked at being able to make him nervous. "Are you going to tell me or what?" She asked, almost giggling. Imagine! Jinx _giggling_!

Wally took a deep breath. "Okay, umm...myuncleistheFlash." He rushed. Jinx stared at him, uncomprehending. Wally sighed. "I have to slow down, don't I?" He asked. Jinx nodded. "My...uncle...is..um.. possibly-maybe-kind-of-sort-of-the-Flash."

Jinx stared at him a moment before bursting out laughing. "Really?" She gasped. "Why were you so worried? All I know is your first name. Regardless of how dorky it sounds, I'm pretty sure there's a lot of guys in Jump named Wally, and besides, who would I tell? C'mon, most of the villains around the globe are flash frozen right now, and even if they weren't, I don't think they'd talk to me at this point. You are _so _overreacting."

By this time, Wally was practically beaming. "Really? Oh, you're so nice, Jinxie!" At this point, though he was obviously ready to go on, Jinx interrupted, "And don't call me Jinxie, it's insulting. I've been going by Sam for the last couple of days." Wally looked at her but made no comment, simply continued what he had been saying. "Anyways, I have to make a few preparations. My uncle's name is Barry, my aunt's name is Iris. Go to my room, I want it to be a surprise." And with that, he pushed her up the stairs into his room, not paying attention to any of her protests.

Jinx pouted, from inside Wally's room. He'd blocked off the door, and despite the fact that she could probably blow it off anyways, Jinx decided to give him benefit of doubt this one time. If he wanted his privacy, fine. She'd give in this once.

Three minutes later, the door opened. Jinx, who'd been leaning on it, fell backwards and landed on her butt, which produced a yelp from her. Glaring, she shot a hex-bolt at Wally. He easily dodged, and held out a hand. Jinx took it, warily. Once she was up, Jinx commented, "You have sweaty hands." Then she walked down the stairs, looking as dignified as possible. Wally grinned and jogged a little to catch up.

He ended up walking beside an unresponsive Jinx. "They're going to be here in five minutes." He said conversationally. Jinx shrugged and ignored him.

She plopped down on the couch. There was music playing, and flowers, mostly irises, were everywhere. "What's this for?" Jinx asked, frowning. Wally smiled. "Long story. I just happen to have a new favorite flower." He said.

Jinx was trying to puzzle through it, because she _knew, _just _knew_ that this had something to do with her, but she couldn't get very far before the doorbell rang. Wally grinned once more at her expression and opened the door.

He ushered two people into the room. "Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, meet Jinx. Jinx, meet my Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris."

Jinx smiled and said hi, but her mind was whirring. _Iris!_ He was completely taking advantage of the flower thing! He'd probably had his aunt change her name or something! Ugh, she hated him sometimes.

Both parts of the couple smiled pleasantly at her, then his uncle commented, "Well, Wally, what's with all the get-up? Trying to impress someone?" He winked at his nephew, unabashedly embarrassing him. But Jinx was the only one to blush. Wally shrugged it off with a grin, which earned him another glare from Jinx. "Not likely." She huffed.

The woman, who Jinx assumed to be Iris, smiled at her. "Men. Too flirtatious by half." Jinx decided she liked her.

There was an awkward silence until Wally, being the perfect host, fetched a platter of finger foods. Jinx grabbed a couple of peanuts, and chewed silently.

Iris was the first to speak, and luckily she was probing her nephew. "So what's the reason for this visit? Just wanting to introduce us to Jinx?" Wally grinned. "Yeah, pretty much. And I kind of want to ask your advice, because I don't know how to help her. My parents will notice eventually, and I'm sure they won't think it awfully appropriate for her to be sleeping in my room." Jinx said, affronted, "I'm still here, you know! And I don't _need _help! I'll...get a job! I'm sure there's something around here!"  
Barry studied her mildly. Jinx glared back. "A job would be a good idea. And an apartment. But you have to have somewhere to stay and better yet someone to vouch for you to get a job, in most cases."

Jinx found no argument to this sensible statement. "Alright, fine. Wally, do you know anywhere I could work?" Her tone was sarcastic and mocking. Wally said, easily, "Yes. Nice people. It's a coffee shop. Do you mind working as a waitress?" Jinx looked at him, surprised. "...Not really." She finally admitted.

No more questions came. Jinx supposed Wally had told his aunt and uncle all about her, which she did _not _appreciate. A new song started, and Jinx recognized it. _And I'd give up forever to touch you... _Jinx said sarcastically, "What're we gonna talk about, my irises?"

Wally adjusted his position in his chair, so he was looking straight into her face. Jinx automatically recoiled. "Yes, please, Jinx, tell me about your irises. I've been wondering about those. Why are they pink?"

Jinx glowered. "I'm bad luck." She growled, apparently forgetting the presence of the adults. Both were watching in obvious amusement. "That doesn't explain anything." Wally said. If looks could kill, he mused, I'd be dead too many times to count by now.

"Look, I don't know!" Jinx said, way beyond exasperation. "If you want to know so bad, you should do a study on my eyes!"

"Maybe I will." Wally said thoughtfully, readjusting again so he was once again looking straight into Jinx's eyes. She actually growled at him.

~*v{o}v*~

Later that night, Jinx was in Wally's room, listening to him read _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_. She had agreed to stay one more night before she got a loan for an apartment and she started working. She had also agreed, after much cajoling, to let Wally read to her. She was still suspicious of his reasons, but it was a very good book, and he was reading fairly quickly, which was good. Although Jinx was drew more than she read, when she did read, she liked to speed read. Unfortunately, she was not that great at it.

They had just gotten to the point where Percy and Annabeth send an Iris-message. Jinx screamed in frustration and hexed the book, which Wally dropped, smoking. "Go back to roses! At least _they _didn't pop up every three seconds!"  
Wally chuckled. "You said it was probably the last time I'd ever listen to you. Well, it was."

Jinx proceeded to completely wreck Wally's room.

* * *

**In case you didn't know, those lyrics are from the Goo Goo Doll's _Iris._**

**Which makes five irises.**

**Sorry if you've never read Percy Jackson (you should if you haven't) and therefore don't understand that reference.**

**Wow, I think this is the longest thing I've ever written. Sad, really.. Well, not the longest, but...oh never mind.**


	5. Biased

**I realize I haven't updated in forever, I had a camping trip and I was trying to think of a good plotline for biased. So here you go.**

Jinx stared morosely at the three kids she supposed to be babysitting. What was she supposed to _do _with them? Color pictures or something? And she didn't even want to think about the problem "Bobby the Invisible Bear" was going to pose. They'd have to spend all day outside, according to Raven, Bobby actually existed.

She didn't even know how to babysit _regular _kids, dammit, how the heck was she supposed to deal with superpowered little kids? Of course, she could always rope Kid Flash into it, he seemed like exactly the type of person little kids would love.

Ever since she fought against the stupid Brotherhood of Evil, people seemed to automatically assume she was a hero, and ask her for favors and everything. For the last time, Jinx thought angrily to herself, I am _not _a hero! I was getting revenge! And just because I happen to kind of sort of be living with a hero, well, where else was I supposed to go? I could hardly visit my old base, my idiot _former _teammates never saw fit to actually rebuild it after...he...trashed it!

And now Raven had gone and asked her to take care of Melvin, Tommy, and Teether. Apparently Raven had had to babysit them leading up to the whole Brotherhood of Evil fiasco, which got Jinx into this fiasco anyways. Jinx had kind of sort of maybe possibly made friends with Raven, as much as either girl called anyone their friend. Same sort of personality, in a way. She had been visiting the tower a little after all the other 'honoraries' left. After slapping Cyborg and thoroughly verbally mutilating him, she had stalked off to go talk to Kid Flash and maybe, not that she'd admit it or anything, get a hug or something. Instead, she'd bumped into Raven. An hour of meditation later, they were fast friends, although they didn't contact each other much.

Now, Raven had to go on this weird mission thing to _Tokyo_ of all places (Jinx was jealous) and for some reason Jinx _still_ didn't understand, Melvin, Tommy, and Teether needed a baby sitter. Melvin with her strange imaginary friend that was somehow not actually imaginary, Tommy Tantrum (Jinx did _not _want to test his powers out), and Teether, the baby who could chew anything. Jinx was...not _scared,_ certainly, she didn't _get _scared, but nervous, possibly. Yes. Just a little teeny bit nervous.

And now back to the situation at hand. Jinx stared at the three children. The three children stared back. Finally, Jinx muttered something.

The little girl, assumed to be Melvin, cocked her head. "What did you say?" She asked politely, in a surprisingly mature voice. Jinx looked at the ceiling, or more accurately the top part of the doorframe. Jesus. This was going to be hard. "Would you like to color or something?"

To Jinx's great relief, Melvin nodded. The other two seemed to follow her lead. "We have to do it outside, though." The little girl said, looking exaggeratedly serious. "Or else Bobby can't come. Your house is too small."

Jinx went inside to fetch coloring materials.

~*v{o}v*~

Two hours later, Jinx was ready to pull her hair out. She was _never _giving Raven a favor again. EVER. Despite the fact that she knew perfectly well that Bobby couldn't go into the house, so neither could all three of the kids, it was driving Jinx _insane_. In fact, it had started raining, and all three still refused. Right now, they were sitting on a beach towel under an umbrella, and Melvin was upset because "Bobby is getting wet!"

Jinx was ready to murder Bobby, invisible or not. Oh, and Melvin. And while she was at it, how about Raven and Kid Flash too? After all, Kid Flash _magically _just _happened_ to get a police call the SECOND she asked if he could help her babysit. And he wasn't back yet. Frankly, if she wasn't so angry, Jinx would probably be worried. But go to hell, Kid Flash, now Tommy was hungry and she had to go out into the rain _again_!  
Jinx stomped angrily into the house and stayed there a few minutes longer than she had to, hoping all three kids would get abducted or something. Wouldn't that be nice? Jinx allowed herself to drift in the fantasy for a moment or too before she sternly told herself that they had superpowers, they'd probably murder whoever tried. On the other hand, maybe they'd go to jail...

"Hmph." Jinx muttered. "Hate them." She grabbed the first three objects of food she found, they happened to be two sandwiches and a bottle of mustard.

Jinx stomped moodily back out to the umbrella, staring a moment at the sight of Bobby, who was outlined in rain. It was kind of creepy.

Anyways, she had to feed the stupid kids before Bobby molested her or something for starving them. Jinx plopped down on the beach towel and handed out the two sandwiches and a bottle of mustard.

Tommy looked at the bottle in her hands and immediately started crying. There was an ominous growl from Bobby. "I'm..." He hiccuped. "Hungrrrrryyy!"

Jinx covered her ears desperately and grabbed Melvin's sandwich from her and shoved it into Tommy's hands. "Okay, fine! Here you go!"  
Now _Melvin _looked angry. "You're _biased_!" She yelled, scowling. "Towards boys!"

As Jinx ran towards the kitchen through the rain for what felt like the fiftieth time, she wondered how a five year old knew a word like biased.

**Not the best ever, really. Oh well. At least I updated.**


	6. Rocking Chair

**Meh, one word, life. So here's your update, finally. Wait, I got confused, this may or may not actually have been updated recently. *Gasp***

_I was beyond furious._

_It happened inordinately often, unfortunately._

_But the NERVE of that boy! First, first he'd gotten me drunk off hot chocolate, probably literally. He probably slipped something into it, otherwise there was no explanation for why I'd EVER agree to it. EVER. I barely remembered the paper, it had been out of focus, and I had a headache this morning. Almost certainly I'd had alcohol last night._

_...Although I maybe kind of usually get a headache in the morning, no matter what I'd drank the night before._

_But still! First, first he'd bribed me and gotten me to sign that stupid slip of paper when I was drunk, and now this? Playing an overweight-grandma type and being 'married', however figuratively, to that jerk was bad enough, now I had to endure this! Horror of horrors!_

_And now he's-_

_Okay, first of all, I just have to laugh. I'm sorry Jinxie, but, yeah. A diary? Really? Oh, and by the way, I'm in Canada, in a nice, cozy, warm lodge. With hot coco. Which, by the way, does not make you drunk, unless something's in it, which I would not do to you. You signed that paper and agreed, it was your own choice. Your own conscious choice._

_Second, yes, I'm very sorry for stealing your diary, I know it's the worst of bad manners, but I'm afraid I couldn't resist, this once, you looked so furious. All the writing up there is bold, I'm surprised it's not also burnt to a crisp, your eyes were glowing pink. But I promise I only read this page...and that one about Raven, I have to admit, you're completely right, people on those teams really should admit their feelings more, I mean, everyone knows.* And I'm touched by the little J+KF doodles in hearts on the margins._

_But, also, I'm extremely amused by the way you're skirting around actually saying it. Yes, Jinx, you're playing 'that jerk's' (I'm hurt) wife. You're Mrs. Claus at the mall. I'm sorry._

_What are you so mad about, though? Come and tell me, I'll be in the living room when you stop reading._

Jinx marched into the living room, eyes glowing, looking very, VERY mad. "I HATE you." She growled, not one to skirt around something, unless it happened to be what she was mad about, other than playing Mrs. Claus at the mall later today. "I _HATE _you!" Kid Flash didn't even bother to move from the couch, although he did move his feet an inch.

"Why, though? I don't get it."

Jinx fell to silent fuming, unable to express in words the pure loathing she felt for that..idiot. There weren't enough curse words in the world.

Finally, ten minutes later, (or, alright, about forty five seconds, same difference) Jinx finally managed to speak again. "Not _ONLY_ did you steal my diary, not _ONLY _did you force me into playing an evil overweight grandma person, you...you..."

Kid Flash waited patiently. He was expecting kicked puppies, at the very least. Maybe robbing a bank? Although, considering Jinx, she might congratulate him on that... He gave her points for creative descriptions, though.

"You're _**SEXIST**_!" She finally screamed.

Kid Flash blinked. And again. Once more.

He didn't get it.

"What are you _talking_ about?" He finally asked.

Jinx, looking too furious for for words, sputtered them out anyways. "You...rocking chair...stupid...needlework..."

Kid Flash got it. "Ooooh." He said. "So all this is about the fact that Mrs. Claus apparently sits around making sweaters and sitting in a rocking chair in her spare time? Well, I can assure you, that's in the job description. Don't kill, or maybe just verbally incapacitate, the messenger."

"There's a job description?" Jinx had finally calmed down, if marginally. At least her eyes weren't glowing any more.

Kid Flash nodded slowly.

"Oh. Well, sorry. Excuse me while I go kill the mall manager."

~*v{o}v*~

After thousands of children, lots of cookies, tons of false laughter and a lot of curious, "Why don't you have any eyebrows?" Jinx was ready to sit down and cry, followed closely by a nervous breakdown. She'd stopped knitting after the third hour, when the "What is thats?" Stopped and one kid asked if he could have her mutated caterpillar. She was hurt. The kid had been scared off by her glowing eyes, an obvious no.

So who could blame her when at the end of the day she took the kid's place in KF's lap?

She blamed the hot coco. The rocking chairs were probably in on it, too.

***Imagine who you will. Personally, I could care less.**

**But I like the end, don't you? So cute. Aww.**


	7. Boxes

**This long-awaited chapter is going to be all dialogue. **

"True or false: The universe is contained in a box."

"_What_?"

"True or false! The universe is contained in a box."

"What the heck? Jinxie, do I need to take you to a doctor?"

"No! It's just this survey thingie. It's in this magazine."

"You read magazines? Ouch!"

"You deserved that. And I was really really bored, because SOMEONE refused to take me to the movies. Call yourself a boyfriend?"

"You know, you just neatly avoided my question."

"And you avoided mine."

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

"Kay then. Awkward silences aside, what type of question is that anyways? True or false, the universe is contained in a box?"

"I know, right? It seems stupid to me too."

"Then why are you reading it?"  
"I'm bored."

" . . . Okay, fine. False."

"False! I mean, incorrect!"

"_What_?"

"That's what it says! According to some cracky scientist, the universe is contained in a box! Because it's the only shape that makes sense for heaven or something weird like that-"

"These people have too much time on their hands."

"I know!"

"You need to find a better magazine to read."

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

"Jinx, stop glaring at me."

" . . . "

"Honestly. It's getting annoying."

" . . . "

"I'll take you to dinner tomorrow!"

"Okay, fine. It has to be fancy, though."

"Kay. But do you really want to read something that claims the universe is contained in a box?"

"Well, it's _interesting_."

"Oh yes. _Interesting_."

"Shush."

"Fine, then, I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"  
" . . . you know, this conversation has no point."

"You're right."

"Hmm."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm, then."

"This is so pointless."

"I answered true, you know."

". . . What?"

"The question. I answered true. Thus proving I'm always right."

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"Fine, it's true. You know what? I give up on this conversation."

"Aww...really?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I just got a police call . ."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does..."

**And a horrible, horrible, pointless, terribly ended fanfiction is done. Thankfully.**


	8. Pancakes

**Heh, guess what! This one might actually be decent! Oh, and SOOO sorry to Hopelessly Unromantic. I stole the all dialogue thing from her in my last chapter, then EVILLY forgot to mention her. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!...Don't mind me. Or pay any attention to me. Really, don't. It's probably detrimental to your health to do so. Or something. **

Both of them could make pancakes.

She hadn't been much of a chef, not at first. But being the only girl on a team of positively slovenly boys made a good cook pretty fast, unless you were the sort who could survive on junk food. She couldn't. Pancakes were the least of her skills.

He was a deplorable cook, to tell the truth. He'd always had a mother, a sister, an aunt to make food for him, why should he even set foot in a kitchen? Despite the fact that he had read straight through a large number of cook books, he'd never made anything but pancakes.

The first time she'd made them, not a single one was anything less than perfect. Golden brown, spherical, looking absolutely delicious. That had been a rare good day. All the ingredients had been there, she got just the right amount of oil...again, perfect.

They were gone within seconds.

That was the day she decided that pancakes equaled love.

The first time he'd made them, (all his sisters had caught a flu, his mother was dead to the world and would almost certainly murder him if she woke him, and his father was just as bad a cook, if not worse, than he was) they had turned out horribly. They had been lacking yogurt, which was not exactly _required_, but still, so he'd used freezer-burned berries of some sort he'd found in the pantry-thing. And they were almost out of milk, so he'd improvised-whipping cream, half n' half, sour cream-before he realized he'd overlooked the very old dried milk next to the sugar and used that. Then he'd used too much oil, and put the temperature too high, so they were burnt and oily on the outside and doughy on the inside.

No one had touched them, and a day later, they were thrown out.

Still, eventually, after several more similar circumstances, he managed to become a decent cook, in regards to pancakes.

It took a while, though.

They had different recipes. Hers were a gourmet sort of thing, closely resembling a crepe. His were thick monstrosities that only differed from his early ones by way of taste.

Strangely, though, they tasted almost exactly the same.

And they liked them the same way-plain, or else just syrup, nothing else.

Funny the way things work out, isn't it?

**This is so randomly on topic! I mean, it doesn't SAY anything. It's boring. And short. It's like, half a page. Not even that! An eighth! A twenty-three thousand and sixty fourth!**

**...And yet I like it. You know, I'm pretty sure I'm insane.**


	9. See Through

**Hmm. Rather long wait, wasn't it? I only started writing again cause I found another story that seems to have borrowed my prompts. Not that I care terribly. So maybe you should all go do this and hope I read it.**

* * *

**Now: See through. Oh, and I give up on trying to think of something that you wouldn't really think about in conjecture with the prompt, which I was indeed trying to do.**

"Bye-bye." She says, waving. No one responds. They're too caught up in their silly little games, their silly little worlds. But then, isn't everybody?

So she leaves, with no fanfare at all. She's been thinking about this for months, worrying, considering. But last night she packed her bags, and today she walks out the door. And no one notices. Jinx, formerly of the HIVE Five and now of no one in particular, leaves their secret!base, and no one at all notices.

Maybe it's just as well. She walks along, heading for...where? The park? Maybe. Yes, actually. The park sounds good. The park sounds fine.

So Jinx heads for the park, and gets there in ten more minutes, walking. She didn't take a car, though she could have. No one would have noticed. But she didn't, and now she's walking. Walking to the park.

Once there, she sits, swinging her legs idly on a park bench, looking at a pond. It's a pretty pond, you can see the bottom. Not very deep, not very big. Translucent. See-through.

As she sits there, swinging her legs, just thinking, someone comes along, a boy. At first she thinks-oh, Kid Flash, okay, well, I'll deal with him, and she raises her head to snap at the red-head for caring about little old Jinx.

But it isn't. Kid Flash, that is. It's some random boy. He doesn't have red hair, she observes. It's blackish-brown. And he has tanned skin, plus almond eyes, in both color and shape. He doesn't look at all like Kid Flash. It's a pity. She rather likes Kid Flash.

He sounds a bit like him, though. "May I sit here?" He asks politely, already sitting by her. "Pretty pond, isn't it?"

"No." She says, in that perfectly serious tone people use some time. He laughs. "No, it isn't, actually. You're completely right."

"Why are you sitting by me?" Jinx asks, swinging her legs, like she has been doing for a while now. Not many people care for her company, not really, the appearance puts them off it. And she thought villains were usually avoided. Not that she is one anymore, really, but no one else knows that, even Kid Flash, yet.

He simply cocks his head. "Why shouldn't I?" He asks, sounding genuinely curious. "And by the way, what's your name?"  
"Padilla Garner." Jinx immediately replies. It isn't true, she doesn't even remember her real name, and she wouldn't tell this stranger it, even if she did. He laughs again. "You didn't answer my other question. Oh, and by the way, I'm Evan."

Evan, she thinks. It suits him. But she needs to answer his other question now. "Well, it's just that people usually avoid villains, I think. On principle."

"Well, you looked pensive. And I can't have anyone looking pensive."

"Really?" She asks, actually curious. Does Evan o up to random people like this all the time?

"No." He says. Jinx smiles.

There's a short pause.

"Pretty pond." Evan comments.

"You said that already." She reminds him.

"I know." He says. "But it really is very pretty. And the silence was getting uncomfortable."

"Oh." Jinx says. She looks at the pond again. Evan is right. It is pretty. And see through.

She gets up. "It was nice talking to you. I think...I have somewhere to go. I'm not sure exactly where, yet, but I probably have to be somewhere."

"Bye bye." She says, again.

This time, someone notices.

**Odd, short little thing. Hmm...**


	10. Heartbreak

**Prompt being heartbreak, immediate thinking being sad and angsty, I may as well go with it. Or not. Not entirely sure yet.**

**

* * *

**

There was a certain amount of heartbreak every time he did it.

Every time he lied, every time he looked them in the eyes and told them something that was not at all true.

Every time he gave a feeble excuse that no one really believed and disappeared, even if only for a moment.

Every time he did what he considered his duty.

Even now, as a teenager, when he shouldn't care, when he had every right to be secretive in his own personal rebellion, his heart shattered a little more every time he lied. Because as much as he believed Kid Flash needed to exist, (_For the world_) Kid Flash was slowly ruining Wally West's life.

He got perfect grades, of course. He could read the whole textbook when the teacher blinked, tests were not a problem in the least. But that was the only thing that got better. He dropped out of sports, dropped out of everything. And he was always off _somewhere_, always. It ate at him, the lies.

But there was absolutely nothing he could do. (_Nothing?_)

And that was quite possibly the worst thing of all.

Wally West was an honest boy, Wally West had never lied in his life.

But Kid Flash?

Certainly, if it would help the world. (_Always?_)

Because that was what heroes did, they made sacrifices. (_Did they have to?_)

If their heart was never the same again, well, that was their own problem.

~*v{o}v*~

There was a certain amount of heartbreak every time she did it.

Every time she took, every time she grabbed from someone who might not have the means to earn it back.

Every time she snatched a purse.

Every time she robbed a bank.

Every time she did what she thought she had to do.

Even now, when she'd been doing it for years, when by rights she should be used to it and by rights she shouldn't care in the least, her heart shattered a little more every time she stole. Because as much as she believed that she was bad luck, and therefore condemned to be a villain, Jinx was not a criminal at heart.

She projected such a hardened image, she had to. There was really no other way to survive in the life she had chose (_Had been forced into_) and she did well. She rose to the top. But it wasn't such a great place, the top. No one cared to listen to her orders, and when they did, they weren't happy about it. It ate at her, being a top villain.

But there wasn't really anything she could do. (_Was there?_)

And that was the worst thing of all.

She had been honest once, once she hadn't been bad luck.

But now?

Now there was no other option. (_Really?_)

Because being bad luck meant being a criminal. (_Did it?_)

If her heart was never the same again, well, that was her own problem.


	11. Birdsong

**Birdsong**

Wally West had never had and easy life.

His childhood had been normal enough, and that had been easy. His main concerns then had been getting into the spelling bee or learning to subtract.

But then he turned ten, and he begged his uncle to take him to work, because his uncle was a scientist and that was what he wanted to be when he grew up, a scientist.

Not a fireman, or an astronaut, or a policeman.

A scientist.

He had always liked science.

And his uncle had agreed, and he had went, three days after his birthday, March 25. It had been stormy, but that didn't matter, not at first.

And then it mattered more than anything else in the world.

Because he had went, and he had gazed at all the pretty chemicals on the shelf.

And the lightning had hit the metal railing on the roof.

And it had traveled down to the shelf.

And the shelf, with all the pretty chemicals, had collapsed on him.

And in that moment, he was dead and he was alive, more alive than he had been.

And for a while, it was exciting. He could run faster than a cheetah! His uncle was the Flash! He got to _personally _meet all the superheroes he'd always heard about!  
It was good, then. It was all excitement. Except for telling his family. But soon, they were excited too. Everyone was excited.

But then, it started being hard. It wasn't physically hard, like it had to be for some superheroes, for some people. He had superspeed, battles were done within minutes, and he didn't have sleep for so long anymore to be energized, so it might have been better, even. There was the food, he had to eat more now, but that was okay, his family knew and everyone else blamed his growing up.

It was hard in other ways. He had to hide it from everyone. Everyone other than his family. And even they didn't hear about much. He saw things. The battles were okay, because then he had his uncle, then he had the Flash. Other times, though, it wasn't about fighting, it was about saving. And the things he saved people from were scary.

And then there was school. School itself, the part where you learned, was easy. He had always been a good student and superspeed just made everything easier, he could think things through so much more quickly.

But school isn't all learning, or even half, as everyone knows. There was the friend part-he couldn't tell anyone, they might tell someone else! And that was hard. He had to hide from everyone, he had to pretend he was just like them.

When he wasn't.

Not anymore.

And there was the physical part. The physical part wasn't so hard, not quite, as the friend part, but it was hard too. He had to make himself run slower, pretend to be tired, pretend to be average at sports, like he had been before. Like nothing had happened.

For everyone else, nothing had.

And one day, Wally West cracked. He was just a kid! It was right there in his name, wasn't it? Kid Flash. The Flash's sidekick. Just a kid. And he ran, trying to get away from it all. He ran, over mountains, through plains, into tunnels and out again, and, over and over, over the sea.

There was nothing when he ran. No one to save. No friends. No sports. And no senses, no smell of cedar, no taste of apples, no familiar blue sky, no rustling of leaves, not even the ache of his muscles when he was going this fast.

Just the wind on his face.

The wind constantly on his face.

But then he ran through a forest, and something penetrated his peaceful state of nothingness.

A single high, clear note of birdsong.

And that stopped him, right there in that echoing wood where the birds were happy, even when he drowned in misery.

It was there that everything rushed back. His body well and truly ached for the first time in such a long time, and there were green leaves and the smell of earth and that elusive, unnameable aftertaste that wouldn't go away, and birdsong.

The tears streamed down his face, and there was no wind here. He stayed there, stayed where he had collapsed, just staring at the green leaves and smelling the rich earth and crying big tears, and listening to the birdsong.

He went home, eventually. Hours later. And he jogged the whole way, slowly, though that is a relative term.

And he could always hear the birdsong afterward, no matter how fast he was going. Perhaps it was in his head, or perhaps not, but he could always hear the birdsong, and that kept him going.

Not his friends or his family, not his mentor, not the image of a raped woman lying in the dirt of the slums that was forever imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. Not some twisted idea of right and wrong.

Just the birdsong.


	12. Sputtering

You don't care. You never have. And you never will, will you?All you care about is showing me to the crowds, with my pink hair that is not dyed and my pink eyes that lack contacts. The crowds that sputter, spit out their water, water that ninety percent-is it ninety percent?-of their bodies is made up of. All of their bodies. And yours too, everyone's. But...not mine, maybe. Never mine. Because I'm not like you.

Sometimes that makes me glad.

But sometimes...well, sometimes I'd give anything to be like you and the sputtering crowds, because then I'd be outside this cage, not trapped, huddled, broken, hiding from the curious glances and the ones that aren't so curious. Just hateful. Hateful of me and my pink hair, my pink eyes, and everything else that is wrong with me.

This is the way it's always been, though. Isn't it? Because surely that long ago half-memory of three words can't possibly be true. It can't. Because if it was, it was once better, I know it would break me. And you would win, if it was true. I would be broken.

So if it isn't true, if it's always been this way, why should I care? Why should I care about the gawking, the staring, the pointing, the hate? Why should I care about you and your quest to make as much money off the 'freak' as you can?

I'm not sure. All I know is that I can't give in. Not to the sputtering crowds, not to a half-forgotten memory, and certainly not to you; that is not the type of person I am. I can't let go, I can't let you win.

I know I'm not like you, not like the sputtering crowds with their dull hair and dull eyes and ninety-percent-water bodies. I won't ever be like you. I might always sit in this cage, eyes empty because of the misery I've been put through, but you'll never drown out the spark, buried deep inside. You'll have to kill me. And you wouldn't do that.

No, I'm too profitable for you to do that.

But I might-I'm not saying I will, because I've been here too long to fully believe that, I've drowned in agony too long to believe that-but I might, someday, escape. Someday I might get out of this cage, might get out of this life. Might escape the misery that has always been here, except for one half-forgotten dream.

And if that happens, well, I won't just be different, abnormal, strange, something to point at and hate, a spectacle. I won't just be different.

I'll be better.

* * *

**Short even for me. For that I apologize, this just wanted to be short. D:**

**Does anyone want to see me continue this? I'd have to make KF miserable as well, of course (probably not ever having known about the vibrating-molecules-through-solid-objects thing) and they could escape together. Once Jinx figures out her powers. I, personally, can see this being pretty awesome.**

**Also, I have the first three chapters of a Harry Potter and something involving KF crossover started. Anyone interested at all in something like that? KF ends up getting adopted by the Potters, who survive! It's pretty awesome!**


	13. Out

"I'm going out!" He yells, and they say nothing. She nods and he tilts his head, but they say nothing. Because there is nothing to say, is there? There is never anything to say.

He jogs to the park, slowly. He can be quick when he wants to, for he is the star of the track team, known as Kid Flash to all. But now...now he's simply another person, another person jogging along on a worn path that everyone jogs on, runs on, bikes on, treads on...ignores. He does not ignore this path. He studies it, studies the brownish-black rocks and dry, flaky dirt, studies it with all the intensity he can muster.

And because he is studying the path, studying the ignored path, he does not notice her until they are both sitting on his ignored path, ignored no longer, now.

~*v{o}v*~

She yells, "I'm going out!" But why she does so, she cannot say, for there is no one to hear, and no one to respond. What's the point? But she yells it nonetheless, perhaps pretending for a minute, or not even that, that there is someone to hear, that there is someone who will respond.

She walks from the park, keeping her head down. If she looks around, it will simply make her sad. When she focuses on her feet, in their dirty, worn-down sneakers, sometimes she can block out her life, all of it. Every last miserable minute of it. From sleeping on a park bench every night to being the mysterious, unlucky school loner, the one without a single friend. A jinx to all around her.

And because she is focusing on her feet inside their dirty, rag-tag sneakers, she does not notice him until they are both sitting on the path which her dirty sneakers had been walking down.

~*v{o}v*~

* * *

They both get up, they mumble their apologies, and they study each others' faces, if only for a split second, studying the face of someone they might know, but they do not recognize each other-him as the track star, her as the unlucky loner. They go their separate ways, and though in other times, had things had been a bit different, they would have known each other well, as well as they knew themselves, here, now, they do not know each other, and they never will. They go their separate ways and they never meet again.

**Right... the first story I mentioned last time? Well, it might be a while. Just saying.**


	14. Sideways

**Sorry for a longer than usual period of no updates, I've just had a lot of new ideas. I actually wrote out almost an ENITRE page on the ways I could write ONE STORY. Gah!**

She bounced up and down, holding tightly onto her mother's hand. "Can we go on the big wheel, Mommy?" She asked, her brown eyes wide with innocence. "Please?"

'Mommy' looked down at her child with eyes that knew only sadness, eyes that had known too much. Her voice was soft and tender, but underneath that, tones of the same sadness were there, as they had always been. "Yes, Lexie. We can go on the big wheel."

Lexie, the young girl, was just a child. She didn't realize her mother was sad, and for this, no one can blame her. She was, after all, just a child, and after all, it had always been that way, hadn't it? "Okay!" She squealed, her tones completely opposite her mother's, and she dragged her up to the opening, just barely tall enough to qualify for the ride. She fidgeted in impatience as the line stood completely still, and chattered happily about whatever came to mind, in the way that young children do.

"Caramel apples are good, but I like cotton candy better. It's sweeter! And it tastes like clouds! Jason says clouds are just water, but I think he's lying, because clouds aren't wet or anything, they're like cotton candy. Can we get some, Mommy?" At her mother's gentle no, she pouted for a minute, but quickly recovered.

"Well, I think bumper cars are really fun! You spin around and around and around and you get all dizzy!" Lexie giggled. "Are you gonna go with me on the big wheel?" She said, once again peering up at her mother, smiling the most angelic smile you'll ever see.

Her mother hesitated, then decisively shook her head. "No, I think you're big enough to go on this one yourself." She encouraged, smiling. "You can do that, right?"

Lexie's lip trembled. "B-but," She said, on the verge of crying, "It's so _tall_!"

Her mother forced herself to smile. "Yes, but you're a big girl. You won't cry, will you? For me?"

Lexie, still obviously upset, nodded miserably, her eyes shining from unshed tears. "Alright." She said, very quietly.

Then the line finally moved, and it was time for people to get on the ferris wheel. Lexie almost had her seat to herself, before a woman carefully ushered her young son next to the upset child, glaring at the mother, who simply smiled half-heartedly back.

Lexie quickly forgot about her recent near-breakdown when the boy smiled at her. "I'm Wally. Who're you?"

Lexie frowned at him. "Lexie." She said, then added, "Your name's weird." She wrinkled her nose. He frowned back. "Well, so is yours!" But then the wheel started moving, and they both had to look, wide-eyed, at the panoramic view offered by the huge machine as their world seemed to tilt sideways for a single moment.

Lexie turned to her companion. "Wow!" She said, smiling from ear to ear. "We're so _tall_!" Wally grinned back. "And everything's really tiny!"

They spent the rest of trip chattering companionably about anything they happened to think of, and when they got off, they parted on friendly terms. Wally went home later that evening feeling extremely fulfilled as he'd went on the big wheel without even his Mommy, just this other girl named Lexie. Lexie didn't go home at all, that night. She looked for her mother till the lights of all the pretty rides shut off, and a big, mean man made her go away. In fact, she never went home again. Her home become the streets, and the next time she met Wally, her friend during the day her life turned upside down and sideways, the day her mother abandoned her, she didn't remember him in the least.

He did, though, in some small part of his subconscious. He remembered a little girl with shining, innocent brown eyes, a little girl who liked cotton candy better than caramel apples, same as him, a little girl who really, really wanted a unicorn stuffed animal and thought dragons were okay, a little girl who thought that clowns were weird. So he didn't let himself be fooled by the pink hair and the cat eyes and the cold facade, like so many had been before him. She was just a little girl who had had her world turned sideways one too many times. Just a little girl.

**Hmm. This needs editing, I think, but I can't bring myself to care enough to actually do it.**


	15. Gone

**Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to write a fairy tale retelling for this, but it's getting a little long so I'm doing just another chapter. Also, I'm having an unofficial poll. Who wants:**

**more angst**

**really fluffy romance**

**adventure**

**very AU mini stories**

**humor**

**Be sure to vote! I will include all of these at some point, but whatever you vote for will get a couple of chapters first, with the other genres getting chapters in order of how many votes they got.**

* * *

**Oh, and just a warning, this chapter has excessive language at the beginning. And it's angsty. Again.**

He crunched up yet another can of some alchoholic beverage or another. He wasn't even sure what kind it was, this time. He wasn't even sure if it was beer, though it better be. He couldn't drown it out otherwise, drown out what he'd done.

He'd found her again, just once. Just one time. The stupid whore had left her, left her on the streets. A baby! She had only been around for a month, and that _bitch _had left her! So maybe he wasn't the best father, the most caring. So maybe he hadn't planned, or wanted, or even thought about having a child, and especially with _her_. But the fucking slut had _had_ a child, and he had at least wanted to see her, at least once. She hadn't even offered an explanation, for fuck's sake! He slammed his fist on the table, angry beyond measure

But she hadleft her, their child. _His _child. And it was too late to stop that. His baby girl was gone. He sank back into the comforting embrace of alchohol...

~*v{o}v*~

Sometimes, she mourned her.

It wasn't often, not at all. She was the one, after all, who had left the child in the first place, and she'd had a reason for that. The child's eyes and hair were _pink_! For god's sake, who _wouldn't _abandon a girl with pink hair and pink eyes, and one she'd had on an immoral jaunt in a club when she was just eighteen, at that!

Still, though, a lingering sadness bothered her sometimes. The baby had, after all, been only a child, her child. And it wasn't, it couldn't be, her fault that her father was lowlife scum and her mother was something even worse. It wasn't her fault her hair was pink, and it wasn't her fault her eyes were like a cat's.

But it was too late now, too late to mourn for a child who had almost certainly died years ago. She was gone now. And there was nothing the woman could do about it. She sighed and went about her daily routine...

~*v{o}v*~

Oftentimes, when he wasn't busy scrambling to survive, the old man thouht about her.

She had been a baby when he had found her, small and fragile, and alone. So alone, so lonely, just like him. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes had looked up at him, and he'd just melted. He'd fallen in love again that day, with a wondorous baby girl with huge pink eyes and light pink hair.

All the time, he wondered – how could anyone abandon her? She was so, so beautiful. Maybe not in quite the way some imagined, but she was beautiful all the same. A match for his Cleo, his beloved Cleo. But she was gone now, and he had to focus on _her._ She was here, right here

He raised her as best he could, out on the streets. It was hard, sometimes. All the time, really. She was curious, always curious, and life on the streets was hard and foreboding. It was hard enough looking out for only himself, but her as well? Impossible. But he managed, somehow. Somehow.

And then one day, she was gone. Simply disappeared, just like that. No word of warning. Just a note: _If I don't leave, you will die._

It was not signed. Of course it wasn't. He had never named her. He couldn't quite say the reason, if you asked him. She was too amazing to gain a name from him, a lowly hobo. Too precious, too innocent. But now, he wished he had. At least that much more to cling to, a name for his little girl. A final gift to his amazing child.

She was right, and that was the worst. He _knew _that he couldn't continued to provide for them both, but he could not deal with this. He would have rather died.

But it was too late. He lived, and she...who knew? All he knew was she was gone. With a great heave, he hauled himself up. He would continue, for her. It was the least he could do. It was _all _he could do...

~*v{o}v*~

He was searching, always searching, for her after it happened.

It hadn't been love at first sight, when he'd seen her. She had been the new recruit, and he had been the elder, the experienced, her better. He'd sneered at her, made fun of her pink locks and pink eyes.

But that hadn't lasted. The funny little new girl with the cat eyes began to rise...and rise... and rise through the ranks, all the way to the top. The Headmistress loved her, and who wouldn't? She was the perfect criminal.

So he began to resent her, then, and more so when she got to contrtol her own team. Her _own team_! He had been here for a year, and he _still _didn't have a team. But _she _flounced right in here and stole one, right from under his nose!

And her team, too, quickly rose to the top. The two others on it hadn't been the best, not at first, but under _her _iron fist, they started to become it.

And for a long, long time, he resented her. He laughed whenever the Titans beat her and sulked when she won. But finally, he got placed under her in a _new _team, and that hurt all the more. The _injustice_! Forced to serve under _her!_

But eventually, he began to realize...maybe she wasn't so bad. She'd had a hard, hard life, if he was any judge, even harder than his. Hell, harder than _Angel's_, one of his best friends here, and she had had a hard life indeed. Slowly...he began to fall in love.

But then one day she was gone. She had been going away for hours at a time for a while now, and e didn't worry at first. Not too much. But eventually he realized, they all realized – she had been gone too long.

They set out to search, but not even he could find her. Finally, exhausted, they went home, and ironically, they finally found it.

Gizmo found it first, and he was the last to read the note, having ripped it up soon after reading it. He, too, loved her, though not the way he had. She had been the only person ever to even try to mother him, the boy genius who'd never had a family. Till her.

But now, he entered the living room spitting mad. "She _left_!" He yelled. "Left with that crud-head Kid Flash!"  
And that was the moment he realized...she was gone. No matter how long he searched for her, even if he found her, he would never have her again. He searched anyways. She was gone, but something in him wouldn't accept it.

So search he did...

~*v{o}v*~

His feet pounded the pavement, though he was the only one who could hear them. To all else, it would simply sound like the wind., though faster than any wind would ever travel. He was faster than the wind, yes. Faster than most anything.

But not fast enough to catch her.

It had been love at first sight for him. The Titans were away, so Robin called on an old friend. He was happy to oblige. Keystone had been getting a little boring, anyways. But then he saw her, and life took a very unexpected turn.

Suddenly, all he wanted was, well, her. He wanted _her _and no one else. He couldn't have anyone else. He would _die _without her. In a flash of clarity, he knew this, knew he'd do absolutely anything for her. _Anything_.

And for a few glorious, glorious weeks, his dream was realized. They were _together_, and he never, ever wanted to be apart.

But then...then she left. She didn't leave a note. This time, she was afraid to, though he couldn't know that. All he knew was that she was gone, and he would never be the same again. Never...

~*v{o}v*~

Jinx cried.

She cried for all that she had lost, all that she left.

But most of all, she cried for herself. She had chosen a well-fitting name for herself, and she was right, in the end. She was bad luck. She would never get to stay. She would always leaving.

So she cried...


End file.
